Total Drama Island: MFB Edition
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: 22 bladers- Ah I mean contestants, will be competing on camp Wawanakaw for a chance at 100,000 dollars. How will everything go? Find out on Total Drama Island: MFB Edition
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Warrior here and welcome to Total Drama Bladers. For those of you who have seen Total Drama Island before, you'll understand the plot. I'm still gonna explain it anyways. *does troll face***

**In this story 22 bladers (One will be an OC) will be competing in Camp Wawanakaw for the prize of 100,000. At the beginning of the show, the players divide into two teams: The killer bass and the screaming gophers. Every three days there will be a challenge. The winning team will relax in riches, while the losing team will have to vote a blader off.**

**Warning: this is the prologue and there will be no this is based off of season one. All right let's meet our contestants:**

**1) Gingka**

**2) Kyoya**

**3) Tsubasa**

**4) Selen**

**5) Benkei**

**6) Nile**

**7) Dynamis**

**8) Chris (Yes I'm doing him for humor purposes)**

**9) Ryuga**

**10) Aguma**

**11) King**

**12) Masamune**

**13) Toby**

**14) Zeo**

**15) Madoka**

**16) Hikaru**

**17) Lera**

**18) Rosalina (My OC)**

**19) Ryutaro**

**20) Kenta**

**21) Yuki**

**and finally 22) Tithi**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or Total Drama Island. Just my OC Rosalina.**

Prologue

"Lights, check. Cameras, check. Ah it's a wonderful day to start a game show," Chris said as he stood on the dock, "Hey chef, is it almost time for me to show my handsome self on camera yet?"

Chef hatchet looked out from the kitchen. "Almost time," he said before heading back in.

Chris turned to the cameramen. "You heard him fellas. Now let's get this show ready," he stood in place.

The cameramen looked at him befor turning to each other. "You heard him. Let's get this party started," one of the stated.

"Everything in three, two, one. Action!"

**Me: I know it's a bad prologue, but I want to get working on this story quickly. Anyways, Until the first chapter, this is Warrior signing off. Remember to read and review**


	2. Not so happy campers part 1

**Me: And here's the first chapter of total drama island: MFB Edition. Please note that since these will be extra long chapters, It may take a while for each chapter. Dynamis, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Dynamis: Warrior doesn't own anything except her OC Rosalina.**

**Warning: The bladers are supposed to be OOC in this fanfic. Even my OC.**

Chapter 1 Not so happy campers part 1

Chris Mclean stood on the docks. "Hello fans It's Chris Mclean coming to you live to host the hottest new reality show in Metal Bey City! Here's the deal: 22 campers have signed up to compete here on Camp Wawanakwa in Maskoka, Canada, for 8 weeks in challenges for the chance to win a hundred grand. Every 3 days, one team will win a challenge, while the other will have to vote off a camper in the dramatic campfire ceremony. The campers will also have to face cameras hidden around the island, bugs, wild animals, disgusting camp food, and each other. So get ready for one action-packed, dramatic season of Total... Drama... Island!" He announced.

(Theme song (**A/N I'm too lazy to do the song**)

The scene returns to Chris on the docks. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced, "Our cast will be arriving right about now. We told them they would be staying at a luxury hotel."

A yacht sailed to the dock and Hikaru walked out of it befor running over to Chris.

"Hikaru! What's up?" Chris asked.

Hikaru hugged Chris. "It's so credulous to meet you. Wow, you're a lot shorter in person," Hikaru stated as she walked up the dock.

"Uh... thanks," Jale stated.

Another yacht sailed over and Masamune stepped out.

"Masamune! What's up dude?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much. You sure you got the place right? Coach Steel said it was around this area," Masamune stated.

"This is it!" Chris announced.

Masamune gave Chris a weird look before walking over to Hikaru. "Looked a lot better on the brochure," he stated.

Another yacht sailed over and Rosalina stepped out of it.

"Rosalina. Sup?" Chris asked.

Rosalina looked around. "Wait, we're staying here?" she asked.

"Nope, you're staying here. My crib is filled with an ac, that away," Chris stated.

"Says who?" Rosalina asked.

"The lawyers and their contracts," Chris answered as he took out a contract, only for Rosalina to grab it and rip it apart before smiling.

"The great thing about lawyers is that they make lots and lots of copies," Chris stated as he pulled out more papers.

Rosalina looked annoyed. "Okay, this is not what I had in mind. I'm out of here," she stated as she turned to go.

"Cool. I hope you can swim though," Chris stated as the yacht took off, "Because your ride just left."

Rosalina was pissed. "Jerk," she mumbled as she stood by the other two bladers. A yacht arrived with King on the deck.

"King! What's up man!" Chris asked.

King walked over. "Chris Mclean! Sup! It's an honor to meet you man!" King said excitedly.

Chris grinned. "No problem man!" he stated.

"Thanks man."

"They say that one more time, I'll pull my braid out," Rosalina grumbled.

Another yacht arrived with Lera on the deck.

"Lera! Hey!" Chris called out.

Lera jumped off the yacht. "Hi! okay you look so familiar," she stated.

"Uh... I'm Chris. Chris McLean? I'm the host?" Chris announced.

"Oh..." Lera realized as she walked over to the others.

Another yacht arrived with Selen looking annoyed as she walked past Chris.

"Selen..." Chris started.

Hikaru ran over and hugged Selen. "Hi! I'm Hikaru! Looks like we're your new best friends for the next 8 weeks!" she said happily.

Selen rolled her eyes as she walked past, just as another yacht arrived. Kyoya was on the deck, looking more pissed than usual as he jumped off.

"Kyoya!" Chris called out.

"I don't like surprises," Kyoya grumbled as he walked over.

"Yeah... Your brother warned me about that. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you attend anger management session," Chris stated.

"Alright! Alright. Don't have a bird," Kyoya said as he walked past the others. He winked at Selen.

"Meet you at the campfire gorgeous," Kyoya stated.

"Drop dead kitty cat," Selen stated as she looked ahead.

Tsubasa skied towards the island on a pair of water skies.

"And here comes Tsubasa Otori!" Chris announced.

Selen walked past the others as she stood at the edge. "I'm calling my brothers. You can't make me stay here," she stated.

Tsubasa crashed into the luggage as he climbed onto the dock. "Wicked wipeout man," Chris called out.

A bag fell into the lake as Tsubasa stood up, causing water to splash onto Selen.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Selen yelled.

Chris snickered before he was interrupted. "Um... Excuse me."

Chris turned to see Tithi standing behind him. "Whoa dude you scared me," he stated.

"Sorry," Tithi said as he walked toward Rosalina.

Another yacht pulled up and Dynamis walked onto the dock. "Contestant number 10 is Dynamis!" Chris announced.

"Greetings Chris," Dynamis said quickly before walking towards the others. he smiled at Rosalina awkwardly before standing next to her. Rosalina did the same.

Another yacht arrived and Chris (**A/N MFB Chris**) stepped out, not only carrying his luggage but his surfboard as well.

"Meet our blader for hire Chris. Not to be confused with moi," Chris stated.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach," Chris stated.

"We are." Chris pointed to a beach covered in litter.

The blader for hire sighed in disappointment befor walking past the host, catching him in the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt!" Chris yelled.

Another yacht pulled up as Zeo stepped out.

"Next contestant is Zeo!" Chris announced.

Zeo gave the host a tired stare. "You did arrange a place for the stadium right?" he asked.

"Sure someone did," Chris stated.

Zeo groaned as he walked past, just as another yacht arrived. Madoka stepped out and onto the dock.

"Hi guys! Feel free to quit now because I came here to win!" Madoka announced as she high fived Chris. The other contestants gulped.

"She scares me," Tithi whispered as another yacht pulled up. Toby stood on the deck giving everyone a wave.

"Everyone, Meet Zeo's friend Toby!" Chris announced.

"We all know he's my best friend. We don't need the whole world knowing," Toby said as he walked past Chris.

Uh... Okay," Chris said quickly.

Another yacht pulled up and Ryutaro stepped out. "Ryutaro, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris announced.

"Thanks Chris. The future hold victory for me here," Ryutaro said as he walked past.

The others sweatdropped as another yacht arrived, with Yuki on the deck. "Welcome Yuki. What's up?" Chris asked.

"Nothing but the sky and stars. My guess is Benkei will be the first one off," Yuki stated, prompting everyone to sweatdrop again.

"Okay..." Chris trailed off as another yacht sailed up. Kenta jumped off and stood on the deck.

"Kenta! Good to have you around," Chris said as the two high fived. Kenta strutted past the girls.

"I see the ladies have already arrived. Sweet!" Kenta exclaimed as he winked, prompting a few of the girls to giggle.

Another yacht sailed up and Ryuga stepped out. "The dragon emperor. Nice!" Chris stated.

"Kenta attempted to high five Ryuga, but he dropped his bag on his foot. Kyoya turned to King.

"He's your problem now," Kyoya stated.

Another yacht sailed up as Benkei walked out of it. "Bu-bu-bu-Bull! I'm so happy to be here with Kyoya!" Benkei announced as he gave Chris a hug.

Chris groaned as the next yacht arrived. "Cool and here come Gingka," he announced.

"Hi everyone! I'm so happy to see all of you here! Hey Dad? Are you watching?" Gingka yelled as he held the camera.

The yacht arrived as the others pulled Gingka off, revealing Nile standing there with his luggage. "Nile. So glad you could come!" Chris exclaimed.

Nile grinned before high fiving the host and Kyoya, just as the final yacht arrived. Aguma jumped out of the yacht, but caught his chin on the dock (**A/N warning: Insane Aguma in this fanfic. You've been warned**). He climbed onto the deck and smiled.

"That felt soooo good. Except for the part where I hit my chin. But otherwise, it was peachy! Are we having lunch soon?" Aguma asked.

"Good call. Is it lunchtime yet?" Benkei asked.

"Alright. Now that everyone's arrived, It's time for a picture! If you all could gather around the dock," Chris stated.

The 22 campers got in a group pose in the center of the dock.

"Okay. 1... 2... 3- wait I forgot to take the lens cap off," Chris stated as he adjusted the camera, "Okay 1... 2... 3- Hang on the card's full."

"Hurry up. My face is freezing," Madoka stated.

Chris adjusted the camera. "Alright It's set. Everyone say Wawanakwa," he stated.

"Wawanakwa-" The campers were cut off as the dock collapsed under them. Chris took the picture.

"Haha Perfect. You guys are soaking wet. Now head to the campfire pit so I can explain how the competition works," Chris stated,

(At the campfire site)

The 22 campers were seated on the stumps by the campfire, while Chris stood in front of them. "You all will be competing here on Camp Wawanakwa for 8 weeks for the chance to earn a hundred grand. Some of youre campers around you are your fellow competitors, your teammates, your cabin buddies, or maybe even your friends," Chris stated.

Masamune and King high fived as Chris continued. "Anyways, you will also be split into two teams. Every three days, you'll have a challenge where one team will win while the other will have to vote a camper off at the dramatic campfire ceremony," he stated.

The others grinned at each other. "Once the teams are formed, you will be placed into two cabins, one for each team," Chris stated.

Kyoya raised his hand. "Excuse me, what would the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her," he stated, pointing to Selen, who gave him a look that said touch me and you're dead.

"They're not coed are they?" Selen asked.

"No. Boys on one side, girls on the other," Jake said.

"Um... Can I get a cabin with the lake view cause I'm the cutest?" Lera asked.

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it works here," Chris stated.

"This just got interesting," Rosalina stated.

"Yay! This is gonna be fun you guys!" Benkei yelled as he hugged Rosalina and Tsubasa.

"At least you don't have to sleep by him," Tsubasa groaned.

"Understand how the teams work? Good," Chris stated.

(In the confessional **(A/N The confessionals will always be bold)**

**"You also have this outhouse confessional where you can let the audience know what you're thinking or just get something off your chest," Chris stated.**

**"Okay... This is just a little weird," Rosalina stated.**

**"Just between you and me, I'm not wearing underpants," Benkei said as he farts.**

**"Okay, now where is that camera?" Lera asked**

(at the campfire site)

"Alright, time to pick your teams. When I call your name over, come stand over here," Chris stated as he started calling names:

Rosalina

Dynamis

Selen

Kenta

Lera

Hikaru

Toby

Benkei

Madoka

Gingka

And Zeo

Chris tossed Benkei a green cloth with a gopher symbol on it. "You all will be known as the screaming gophers," he stated.

"Woo Hoo! I'm a gopher!" Benkei yelled.

"The rest of you, when I call your name, stand right here," Chris stated as he began calling name:

Tsubasa

Nile

Chris

Ryuga

Aguma

Ryutaro

Kyoya

Masamune

Yuki

King

And finally, Tithi

Chris handed them a red cloth with a bass on it. "You guys will be known as the killer bass!" he stated, "Now get to your cabins. Gophers on the east, Bass on the west side."

(In the Gophers cabin)

"These cabins have bunk beds? What the heck is up with that?" Selen asked.

"That's the point of summer camp genius," Rosalina said as she brushed past Selen.

"Your so smart, I get that," Kenta said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Rosalina asked, giving the boy a death glare.

Kenta smiled nervously. "Hehe..." he was cut off by both Rosalina and Madoka tossing him out.

"Yikes! Cockroach!" Lera screamed a cockroach appeared from under a dresser.

Tsubasa walked over and calmly squashed the bug under his boot.

"If you need any help next time, Let me know. I'll help you," he said as he winked at Lera.

"Attention campers, head for the mess hall for lunch," Chris Mclean's voice boomed through the intercom.

(In the mess hall)

Everyone gulped as Chef Hatchet gave them lunch. "Um... Is this even edible?" Hikaru asked.

"I get hypoglycemic if I don't get enough sugar," Tithi stated.

Chef's glare shut them up as the two walked away.

"Enjoying lunch campers?" Chris asked.

"Can't we just order pizza?" Tsubasa asked, earning a chair thrown at him, "On second thought, It's cool. This lunch is fine."

"After lunch is your first challenge. Get ready campers!" Chris yelled.

"What do you think he'll make us do?"

"Relax, It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" King asked.

(On the giant cliff)

"Oh sh*t!"

**Me: Yeah, This chapter took so long. I had kinda lost inspiration but then one of my friends helped renew that.**

**So... We have a psychotic Aguma, a flirting Kyoya, Selen being a pain in the butt, and Rosalina/Dynamis and Tsubasa/Lera (I had no idea what I was thinking) pairings. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
